What's In Our Future Now?
by Pamela Halliwell
Summary: Chapter seven is up see who has turned evil
1. A then ther was Baby

Thanks for all the reviews her is chapter 1.  
  
All characters mentioned in charmed are owned by charmed all others are owned by me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Piper said.  
"Don't be so worried. After last time we need to make sure your blood pressure doesn't get so high. Besides this time it seems more like a normal pregnancy." Pheobe said.  
"Yeh, what gives you that clue the fact I was able to cut myself at P3." Piper said sarcastically.  
"Actually, yes.Of course we should have expected that since Chris can't heal. All right quit stalling lets go." Pheobe said pushing Piper out the door.  
  
We enter the doctor's office mid conversation.  
  
"Everything looks normal Ms. Halliwell. Your blood pressure is just fine but avoid stress and salt just the same. Maybe if we take the precautions early this time it won't get as bad. Let's check the heart beat okay." The doctor said.  
"What ever you say doctor." Piper said.  
As they listened to the heart beat there seemed to be more than one.  
"Doctor is that another heart beat?" Piper asked confused.  
"It could be an eco through the placenta lets schedule a sonogram for tomorrow just as a precaution okay." Said the doctor.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in two weeks then. Don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine." The doctor said.  
"Fine, I'll be here." Piper said.  
"Okay let's get home and get your feet up." Pheobe said.  
"Yeh, I have a question for Chris too." Piper commented.  
"Do you think there is more than just him in there?" Pheobe asked.  
"I really don't know. But I have felt different this time around. But they say all pregnancies are different." Piper mumbled.  
"Chris, Chris get down here." Pheobe yelled as they entered the manor. Chris orbed in. "What. I was look for possible demons to attack Wyatt."  
Should I be expecting more than just you?" Piper said patting her stomach.  
"What, no. What happened at the doctors anyway?" Chris asked.  
"He heard more than one heart beat, but he thinks it's an eco through the placenta. Other than that everything is okay." Pheobe said.  
"That's probably all it is. I know you are only pregnant with me. Well if that's all I better get back to what I was doing." Having said that Chris orbed out. Paige walked in "So how did everything go?" Paige asked.  
"Fine my blood pressure is normal and I have my first sonogram tomorrow. So how is Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
"Sleeping soundly, so when are you going to tell Leo?" Paige asked.  
"I don't know he's already having trouble doing his job up there. I don't want to make it harder on him. Besides there is plenty of time yet." Piper stated.  
"Yeh, well I hope you plan to tell him before the baby is born." Paige said.  
"I will." Piper said.  
  
"Are you sure Chris will be okay with Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
"Sure Wyatt trusts him now and besides Chris wanted too so Paige and I both could go see the sonogram. Unless you want to call Leo?" Pheobe half hoping she would.  
"No I'm sure it'll be fine it's only for an hour or so. Paige can always orb us back if there are any problems." Piper said shaking her head.  
Soon they were sitting in the waiting area passing the time till Piper was called.  
"Ms. Halliwell we are ready for you now." The x ray technician said.  
  
"Okay, the jelly's cold. Let's see there's a heart beating." The Tech pointed out on the screen. "Looks like two more over here too."  
"What? You got to be kidding me, three." Piper. Said.  
"No I'm not. There heart beats are strong. They are still too small for me to tell you the sex yet. We'll schedule for another sonogram in two months maybe then we can. Get lots of rest and the doctor will be giving you a call soon." The x-ray tech said.  
"I'll see that she does." Pheobe said as Piper was too shocked to answer.  
Piper didn't say anything the whole way home.  
"Do you think she's okay?" Paige asked.  
"Yes, just in shock. I wonder how this happened Chris said she was only pregnant with him." Pheobe stated.  
"Unless he changed the time line when he came back. This could be like you told me happened when you, Prue, and Piper went into the future and she had a little girl. But instead she had Wyatt." Paige said.  
"True and maybe this change is for the good. Maybe the three of them can prevent Wyatt from becoming evil. They are bound to be stronger together like the three of us are." Pheobe said.  
"The future Charmed Ones." Piper said dreamily. 


	2. Then there was three

Thanks for all the reviews I hope I don't disappoint your expectations. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
"How did it go?" Chris asked as they entered the nursery.  
"She's having triplets." Paige said just to see his reaction.  
"No way, I knew I changed the future coming back but I never thought it would change that much. Mom are you okay?" Chris asked because she still looked a little dazed.  
When Chris called her mom, Piper snapped out of it. "Yes, just quite shocked I guess. I was expecting one baby now I'm having three. I could use a hug though." With that said she got a group hug from all three of them.  
Pheobe suddenly thought of something. "We're going to need a bigger nursery. Plus Chris needs a place to sleep."  
"The attic, we could turn it into three rooms. Wyatt, the babies, and Piper all can go up there. That leaves us the extra room down here. What do you think?" Paige asked.  
"I think we need to make calls, we only have seven months before they're born. Paige, go look in the book to see if there is something we can do so demons don't show up while the contractor is here. Pheobe, see if Élan will let you work from home for a few months. Chris you'll have to sleep on the couch till the rooms are done. I hope you don't mind." Piper said.  
"No, that's fine. I'll try to cut back on the demon hunting till after the birth. That way I can help deep an eye on Wyatt for you. Now after you find a contractor I want you to go rest. You need to take care of yourself and the three little ones." Chris said.  
"You know you're really starting to sound like the concerned son." Piper said and smiled. It was nice not to worry about Chris now that she knew who he was.  
Chris just smiled and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Okay, we've narrowed it down to these two designs. So which one do you think?" Pheobe asked.  
"I think the one with wood floors and extra bathroom. I always thought the house needed a third bathroom. Plus it gives me my own washer and dryer and that is always nice with four small children." Piper said. The doctor had put her on bed rest so Pheobe was taking over the construction of rooms.  
"Okay, they should start tomorrow. I'm going to fax our decision right over to them. Do you need anything?" Pheobe asked.  
"No, Chris is at my beck and call lately." As soon as she said that he orbed in with Wyatt.  
"Did you call?" Chris asked.  
"No I just said your name. I'm fine. Why don't you take Wyatt to the park I'll call you if I need you." Chris orbed out again. "See what I mean. I can barley breath without him asking what's wrong. But I know he just wants to help. Did Paige finish the demon barrier?" Piper asked.  
"Almost, but she should be done within the hour. I'll be back in a minute." Pheobe said as she ran to send the fax.  
A demon shimmered into Pipers bedroom. Piper gestured to blow him up. But both the demon and parts of two walls behind him blew up. Pheobe who was in her room just look through the holes in shock. "Piper what just happened?" Pheobe yelled from the other room.  
"I blew up a demon. I have no idea why the walls were blown up too." Piper wondered.  
Paige ran in. "So that's what I heard. Here let me fix this." She recited a spell and the walls returned to normal.  
"Piper are you okay?" Pheobe asked.  
"Yeah, but what happened? Even when anger amplified my powers they were never that strong." Piper said.  
"Unless you channeled one of the babies power. It would make since that one of your babies inherited your molecular manipulation power." Pheobe suggested.  
"Looks like we need to be more careful. The demon barrier will be up in 5 minutes. I don't want a repeat performance of this. Plus you don't need this kind of stress put on you right now. Pheobe could you fix Piper some tea while I finish up." Paige said as she left the room.  
  
"Why didn't you call me? I could have protected you?" Chris complained.  
"I was fine; actually the walls got the worst of it. Now that Paige has finished the demon barrier it shouldn't happen again. Tell me what you and Wyatt did at the park today." Piper said.  
"He played on the swings and in the sand box. Than we had some ice cream cones. I'm really enjoying this brotherly bonding. It's something I didn't get a lot of in my childhood. Wyatt and I were never really close. I think he just kept me around as kind of a toy. You know a punching bag. But with the changes I've made to the future maybe that won't happen to the Chris you're carrying. I'm just glad you are letting me stay in your lives." Chris commented.  
"Chris you're my son of course you will continue to be a part of this family. I just wish I could have made your childhood better. But I'm going to do what I can to make the rest of your life a happy one." Piper said.  
"Mom I love you." Chris smiled and hugged Piper.  
"Dinner's ready." Pheobe yelled from down stairs.  
"Oh great more take out." Chris mumbled.  
"Could be worse, it could be Japanese again. Go help her bring it up." Piper suggested.  
"Sure mom be right back." Chris said in mid orb.  
When he orbed back he had a tray full of food.  
"Who does she think she's feeding an army? Does she expect me to eat all of that? I'll be as big as a cow if I do. Chris have a seat and help me will you?" Piper asked. They had a wonderful meal together just eating and talking. Chris was a wonderful person and she was happy to get to know him. He seemed to talk more freely now that he knew the future had already changed tremendously.  
"Mom I think you should rest now you look tired." Chris said kissing her on the forehead.  
"Okay, see you in the morning say goodnight to Wyatt, Pheobe and Paige for me okay. Tell Wyatt mommy will read to him in the morning okay. Night Chris." Piper gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. 


	3. I'm having a boy and

All characters mentioned in Charmed belong to Charmed all others belong to me.  
  
Thanks everyone who has reviewed please keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chris got a call from the Elders.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were my son?" Leo asked.  
"I couldn't risk changing the future to much. But I don't need to worry about that now do I?" Chris asked.  
"You're asking me if I know Piper is pregnant with triplets. Yes I know. That's why I called you up here. Please take care of her the babies and Wyatt for me, because I'm no longer able too okay. I trust you fully. I know now you never meant any of us harm. Give your mom these for me okay." Leo said as he handed Chris several packages. "There is a package for each one of the babies, plus one each for you and Wyatt. The gold one is for Piper. Tell her I love you all and I wish I could be with you. Remember son I love you, don't forget that." Leo hugged Chris and walked away.  
Chris could see how hard this was on his father. He wished there was some way he could be back with them. He vowed one day he would find a way. He orbed back home with the presents.  
  
Chris orbed into Piper's room. "Mom I come barring gifts from Dad."  
"What? You talked to Leo?" Piper asked excitedly.  
"Yes, Dad called me up there. He asked me to bring these gifts down. There's one for each of his children, even me Mom. He sent one for you too. He must still be keeping an eye on us because he knows your pregnant with triplets and that I'm his son." Chris commented.  
"He knows? He's not upset I didn't tell him is he?" Piper said.  
"No. He sends his love and asked me to take care of everyone. So are we going to open the presents?" Chris asked excitedly. As a child he didn't receive many gifts from his father.  
"Go ahead." Piper said looking at her package sadly.  
"Mom, Dad really regrets not being her. He really wants to be." Chris said when he saw how said she was.  
"I know. So what did he give you?" Piper asked.  
"A ring engraved 'I love you, Dad'. Hay it's even the right size." Chris looked up and said. "Thank you, I love you too, Dad. What did you get mom?"  
"A heart necklace engraved 'love always, Leo'." Piper started crying that's how he signed her first valentine card.  
"Mom are you okay?" Chris was really concerned.  
"Oh yes, sweetheart. It's really special. Thanks for bringing the presents. Lets give Wyatt his." Piper said heading out the door.  
Leo sent Wyatt a ball with a heart that lights up when he touched it. The triplets each received bears with hearts that light up. The gifts ensured Leo's love surrounded them all.  
  
"Come on Paige, we're going to be late. Piper needs to be there right at 2:00" Pheobe yelled.  
Paige orbed down. "All ready. Besides we're just an orb away so we still have plenty of time."  
"Okay off we go. I want to find out who the other two of these little ones are. Chris, thank you for watching Wyatt. You're sure you don't want to come?" Piper asked.  
"No mom that's okay. Wyatt and I are going to the zoo. I want to know how it goes though. See you latter bye." Both Chris and Wyatt gave her a kiss and orbed out.  
"He's been such a big help with Wyatt. They're getting along wonderfully." Piper said.  
"Chris is so different now that he isn't worried about the future. He's still protecting Wyatt but he knows the future he left no longer exists. Well let's orb." Pheobe said. Pheobe use to be late for everything, but lately she's been keeping everyone on time.  
Soon they found themselves back in the sonogram room looking at the babies on the screen.  
"Okay here's baby A and it's a ...boy. He looks just fine." The doctor moved the wand around on Pipers stomach. "Here's baby B and we have a little girl here. Last but not least baby C is a ... girl. They all look healthy and are doing fine. Let's schedule another sonogram for three months from now the make sure they're growing well."  
  
"Two girls and a boy, I can't wait to tell Mom and Grams." Piper said as they left the doctors office.  
"What are you going to name the girls?" Paige asked.  
"I don't know. I want to continue the tradition of there names beginning with the letter P. What do you think?" Piper asked.  
"I think that's great. Mom would love it." Pheobe stated.  
They filled Chris in on what the doctor said.  
"Two sister's, I never had sisters. This is going to be great! Congratulations, Mom." Chris went running upstairs to tell Wyatt the news.  
The girls went upstairs to summons Mom and Grams.  
  
"Piper you look wonderful. How are you doing darling?" Patty asked.  
"Fine mom, I just found out I'm, having two girls and a boy. I thought I'd continue with the tradition of the girl's names starting with P. What do you think?" Piper asked.  
"That would be wonderful. I'm so happy for you Piper. You've wanted a little girl for a long time." Patty said.  
Well we need to go honey we're being called back. Good luck, we love you." Grams said as they both disappeared.  
  
5 months later.  
  
Pheobe walked into Pipers room. "Well the attic is completed. We'll have you moved in before the babies are born. How are you doing Honey?"  
"Other than I feel as big as an elephant, fine. The babies are really moving now. I wish Leo could be here for the birth. You thing being an Elder he could be allowed that at least." Piper said regrettably.  
"I know honey. Maybe he will, you never know. If not, I have a felling he'll be watching from up there. I know it's not the same though. Is there anything you need?" Pheobe asked.  
"I could use a big chocolate sundae with strawberries and walnuts." Piper said. In the last two weeks she started having cravings. But this time something strange happened. The sundae she was craving appeared in front of her. "How did that happen?" While she was figuring that out she started thinking a tall glass of mild would go good with that and... poof there it was. "Okay that time I only thought a glass would go good with the sundae."  
"Piper, I'm getting a feeling from one of the babies. One of the girls is doing this. She was hungry and wanted something sweet. My guess is her power is to create things by thinking of them. Well that's a new power for this family." Pheobe said with wonder.  
"Great first a son who can pull dragons out of the TV, now a daughter that can create anything she wants. Most parents just have to worry about their children getting into something. But me I have to worry about my kids making things. Well, thank you honey, mommy was hungry too." Piper said patting her stomach.  
  
I know this seems a little Bewitch but this is a power described in the BOS on the charmed ones website. Next the birth and the naming. 


	4. Who he?

I loved all the reviews please keep them coming. Chapter 4  
  
"Remind me why we're doing the home birth again." Piper screamed after a contraction. "In case one of the babies comes out in orbs like Wyatt did. Now, concentrate on breathing. Okay, I see a head, now push. Keep going this one's almost out. Okay got her." Pheobe said cleaning the first girl up. Piper screamed. "Paige here, looks like someone's in a hurry to join her." No sooner than she said that than baby #2 started crowning. "One big push and this one will be here. Girl # 2 entered the world, so Chris is the last to come out." Pheobe cleaned off baby girl number two while Piper got a minute or two break before Chris made his day beau.  
  
"Piper they're so beautiful. Have you decided on the names for the girls?" Paige asked. "Yes I have, Payton Katrina Halliwell and Prudence Kathryn Halliwell." Piper said. "Prue would be proud. It's going to be interesting to see what powers they have. We know of two powers but don't know which one has what." Pheobe said. Shortly after their birth they found out the girls did not like to be separated. They even had to sleep in the same crib. Piper worried about this but hoped they would grow out of it. So far the babies were doing well. They actually were developing faster than Wyatt did.  
  
4 months later.  
  
"Piper, come quickly." Pheobe yelled. Piper ran in just in time to see all three babies crawling. "Wow they are developing so fast. I guess it's time to put up the gates to the stairs again." Wyatt orbed in. "Mommy, I'm hungry." "Okay Mommy will make lunch soon. Wyatt why don't you play with your sisters and brother while I get it, okay." Wyatt at two years old loved helping her. He also loved both his sisters and his brother. "Kay, Mommy make grill cheese?" Wyatt asked. "Sure you bet. Pheobe you mind watching the kids?' Piper asked. "No problem." Pheobe smiled. She was always ready to help. As a matter of fact she had given up on the husband hunt for the time being so she could be around more. Jason never called after he found out she was a witch. It was hard enough being a witch but to find the right person to get evolved with on top of that was next to impossible. Pheobe was taking a break from it before she totally gave up. Right now the Halliwell sisters were doing a big 0 in relationships. Richard had left after Paige bound his powers to "Find himself" It's almost been a year and they haven't heard a word from him. Piper was beginning to wonder if any of them was ever going to be happy. "Mom, what's for lunch?" Chris orbed in and asked. "Grilled cheese, I could make you on with gouda and chives." Piper said. "That'll be fine. The elders are still looking for a replacement whitelighter." Chris said. Since the elders found out Chris was her son they thought the charmed ones need a new whitelighter. They didn't think Chris should be put in that stressful situation. Besides he has his own destiny to fulfill. One the Elders would not tell them about, as usual. They did say it was separate from baby Chris's though. "Chris can you find Paige and let her know lunch is ready?" Piper asked. "Will do mom/" Chris said grabbing part of a sandwich as he left. Piper just smiled. Chris was such a joy to have around, it didn't even bother them that baby Chris and big Chris were one and the same.  
  
Chris orbs into P3's back room where Paige is kissing a guy. "Sorry Aunt Paige." Chris says and orbs out. "Cheyenne, I guess it's time to introduce you to the family. Are you ready?' Paige asked. "Sure, I feel like I already know them." Cheyenne said. Paige orbed them both to the manor. They found everyone eating lunch in the kitchen. She knew she was in for it, because she didn't tell anyone she was dating Cheyenne. "Hi everyone I brought someone to meet you." Paige and Cheyenne walked into the kitchen. "Paige are you crazy bringing him here. He saw Chris leave P3."Piper said as she spooned peaches into Prue's open mouth. "Piper he knows we're witches. You don't have to worry, watch." Paige said nodding to Cheyenne. Cheyenne waved his hand at the newspaper on the counter and it caught fire. After a minute he waved his hand again and the fire went out. "I'm a 3rd generation firestarter. My father was a firestarter, my mother was a witch, and both fought their whole life on the side of good. Paige and I met when I was fighting a demon one night outside P3 after it closed. We've been dating every since. I think she was afraid to tell you, because she thought it would jinx the relationship." Paige walked up to Piper and Pheobe who had just finished feeding Prue and Payton. "I'm real sorry. I was afraid to tell you because of the curse of the Halliwell women. When we meet a man perfect for us something always happens and they leave us. But now I realize I was just being silly. Please forgive me." "Of course we forgive you, but you shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything. So you two are serious than?' Pheobe asked. "Well we wanted to wait until I met you but, I've asked Paige to marry me, and she accepted." Cheyenne held up Paige's left hand so they could see the ring. "Congratulation Paige, we're happy for you. When is the wedding?' Piper asked. "We haven't decided yet. I'd love your help planning it." Paige stated. "Of course we will honey. Well let me be the first to say welcome to the family Cheyenne." Pheobe said. Baby Chris orbed into Cheyenne's arms. "I think baby Chris says so too." Baby Chris started orbing two weeks ago. The girls had yet to show that ability. They did know that Payton could blow up things and Prue was the one who could create things out of thin air. They were less than a month old when the charmed ones discovered this. Payton blew up a teddy bear that Wyatt was waving in her face. Prue on the other hand created a binky and rattle when she didn't get attention as quickly as she wanted. There personalities showed through very early on. Chris was the most outgoing of the three; Payton was the leader, while Prue had a quiet strength about her. As they have gotten older they discovered that although Payton instigated many of their trouble making, Prue is the one that figures out how to succeed in it. Chris just seems to go along with what his sisters want but often throws his own ideas on getting into trouble. Now that they've started crawling the trouble has just started. 


	5. Wedding, school and we're getting a new ...

Sorry it took so long for this update but I had finals and then my computer went down and it took me a month to get it fixed due to the fact it was still under warrantee  
  
I hope I haven't lost all my readers  
  
Charmed owns all characters on the show I own Cheyenne and baby Prue and Payton Chapter 5  
  
"Piper are you sure this is okay. When I said plan the wedding I didn't mean for you to shut down P3 for the day to have the wedding here." Paige said. "Hey it was my idea, so don't worry about it. You're just getting nervous that's all. Just relax the Minister is here and so are the guests. Now let me help you finish getting dressed." Piper said. It was normal for the bride to have last minute jitters. "The natives are getting restless, besides Cheyenne wants to see his bride." Daryl popped his head in and said. "Give us 5 min. than start the music, we're almost ready." Pheobe stated as she put the last sprits of hairspray on Paige's hair. Sam orbed in. "How are you doing honey? Are you ready to go down the isle?' He asked. Paige had asked Sam to give her away. Shimmers appeared in the corner it was Patty and Grams. It was a tradition for the elders to send them down for weddings. "Mom, Grams I almost thought they weren't going to let you come." Paige commented. "I wouldn't miss any of my girl's weddings. They gave us till Midnight so we'll even have time to visit with our grandkids. You ready honey?" Patty asked. "Yes, now that you're here." Paige said. The wedding went off without a hitch. No demons attacked till after the reception. At least this time they seemed to have some manners. The demon was immune to Piper's molecular manipulation but not to Cheyenne's pyrokinesis. Cheyenne brought him to a fiery death. Having a firestarter helping the charmed ones was a great benefit. "Okay off you two go, have a nice honeymoon." Pheobe said. "Are you sure everything will be okay while I'm gone? We could wait a while for the honeymoon." Paige said. "We'll be okay. Besides we can send Chris to come get you if necessary. Of course, he'll knock first." Piper said with a smile. "Now go, enjoy yourself." Pheobe said. Paige and Cheyenne orbed out after they both gave everyone hugs. Chris heard the familiar jingle. "Mom, got to go the Elders are calling." Chris said. "Okay Hun. I'll see you at the manner. Piper said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I wonder what they want now." Pheobe asked. "Who knows they always seem to pick the worse time to call. Let's get home and spend some time with Mom and Grams practically running for the SUV. Mom and Grams always dolted over there grandchildren when they visited. They loved coming down and spending time with them. Unfortunately they did not get the opportunity that often. "Grams how is Prue?" Pheobe asked. "She is doing well. You know she misses you very much. Every time I go to see here she is watching you and the kids, especially little Prue. She was honored that you named one of you're girls after her. Though she wondered why you didn't name her Melinda like in the future." Grams asked. "I wanted her to have her own future. I felt since that future no longer exists that I shouldn't force her to live it. Besides she seemed more like a Prue to me. I'm glad Prue is happy and doing well." Piper said.  
  
Later that Day  
  
"Hey mom what's up?" Chris asked. "Nothing much, just making some soup for dinner. What did the elders want?" Piper asked. "They're sending two new whitelighters down later this month." Chris said. "Wow they think we need two now. Are we getting that reckless?" Piper asked. "I don't think that's it. Now there are 8 of us, 9 if you count Cheyenne. That's a lot of healing that could be needed and in several different places too. They even wanted me to start training in healing as a precaution. I start that training when the whitelighters arrive. Dad helped pick these himself so they should be good. He knows the needs of the Charmed Ones very well." Chris said. "Yes he does. We did keep him hoping at times." Piper couldn't help to wonder if 2 whitelighters would have kept Prue from dying. She really missed her older sister. She always knew what to say and could find the answers to any questions. She could really use her advice right now. Piper was looking into preschools for Wyatt, but was having problems finding one. As she looked into the normal school more and more she started to think that Magic School might be the best for him. He needed to develop his magic to the full extent, especially since he was the son of a charmed one. "I've decided to send Wyatt to the Magic School. I don't think he is ready to live there yet so he'll just go during the day. He'll start Monday along with Paige, who is teaching Potions this year." Paige was so happy when Gideon offered her the job. This made Piper a little more at ease sending Wyatt there to school. She knew Paige would keep an eye on him for her. "I'm sure Wyatt will do well in Magic School. Plus if he feels threatened he can always call me. I'll go and protect and comfort him." Chris and Wyatt had become close since the triplets were born. When she was unavailable Wyatt sought out Chris for comfort.  
  
Monday  
  
"Mom, how much are you sending with him, he's only going to be there one day?" Chris said as he grabbed bag # 2. "Some of this is supplies that will stay at the school. You know your brother has to have certain toys with him where ever he goes. Has Paige gotten here yet? She's going to take Wyatt to the school today?" Piper asked. "Yes, she's upstairs changing for the fourth time since she got here. I think she's more nervous about the first day of school than you are. Wyatt on the other hand is totally ready to leave and be with his friends." As if in agreement Wyatt orbed in right next to Chris. "Go school now?" Wyatt asked. "Sure buddy lets go see if Aunt Paige is ready, okay?" Chris said as he picked Wyatt up and orbed out. Piper was left standing there staring at the spot they just left. "Don't leave without giving your mother a kiss, both of you. Piper yelled at the calling. Pheobe walked in carrying a screaming baby Chris in her arms. "Oh what's wrong with my little boy? Here let Mommy see." Pheobe gladly handed the crying baby over. "I've tried everything, he won't stop crying." Pheobe said. "The girls are both asleep but he just won't quiet down." "Well let's see what Mommy can do." Piper started singing a lullaby. Unfortunately Chris just screamed louder. That's when Paige, Wyatt, and big Chris orbed in. Baby Chris orbed next to Wyatt and stopped crying. "Looks like he just wanted to say goodbye to Wyatt." Pheobe said. "I'll take him with me to drop off Wyatt and the bag at school; if that's okay with you, Mom?" Chris asked. "Sure maybe that'll help him deal better with the separation. Now, both of you give your mom a kiss before you go." Piper gave all the boys a hug and a kiss. "Paige keep an eye on Wyatt for me, as best you can anyways." She hugged Paige as she said this. "I will, Gideon put me in the classroom next to his so it won't be too hard. Stop worrying he'll be fine. I mean its one preschool for goodness sakes. We'll see you this after noon okay." She grabbed Wyatt and orbed out while Chris grabbed the bags and baby Chris and orbed out. "Easy for you to say you don't have kids yet." Piper yelled to the ceiling. Lately she found herself yelling at the ceilings a lot between Chris and Paige. They always seamed to orb out in mid conversation or after making a smart alic comment like the last one. Neither one realized just how alike they both were.  
  
The Magic School  
  
Gideon talking to Sidmond "How do you expect to get to Wyatt with one of the Charmed Ones watching him? I mean she's just in the next room. Way to close for your plan to work." Sidmond said "I'm just going to wait for them to put there guard down. They will in time you know. That's their flaw, they are too trusting. I have nothing but time on my side." Gideon said. "You're the boss. They'll be here any minute we better get ready." Sidmond said.  
  
Later that month  
  
"They're late. What is taking them so long?" Pheobe asked. "I don't know. The elder's just told me to gather everyone and have you wait for the new whitelighters in the conservatory. I'm sure they will be here soon." Chris said. "I'm not sure I like the idea of having new whitelighters. Why couldn't they just give us Leo back or just finish training you. I never did like strangers hanging around the house, especially since I'm away at magic school all the time." Paige said. "Incoming, guys." Chris said. Two sets of blue orbs started to appear in the middle of the room. Slowly they begin to form two people. When the forms became solid everyone gasped. I have a fun idea why don't the readers try and guess who the whitelighters are. I gave clues to one of there identities. And if you think real hard you may come up with the other one. I have Chapter 6 almost done and will upload it in a couple of days. 


	6. There Here

I don't own charmed or any of there characters. Baby Prue, Baby Payton, and Cheyenne are mine. Thanks or the reviews please keep them coming. Gryffindor620 thanks for the advice on spacing see if this is okay and let me know. Charmed-aussie sorry it is not Natalie or Leo though I can tell you that I do not plan for Leo to remain an elder in my story. Keep reading to find out what I do with him.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When the two forms were completely solidified everyone gasped. Pheobe was the first to speak. "Prue, is it really you?" Pheobe asked not really believing her eyes. They hadn't seen their sister since her death years before. "Yes, Pheobe I'm really here. I've been bugging the elders to be able to visit you. They finally agreed it was time. I was so surprised when they asked me if I would like to be one of your whitelighters. Of course I said yes and I asked them who else they were assigning. At that time they had not decided so I suggested someone. That's how Andy got to join me. They even gave us permission to be a couple. How about a hug for your big sister? Then I want to meet my nieces and nephews." Prue said. Piper and Pheobe practically ran up to give Prue a hug. Paige was unsure what to do. "Paige are you going to give your big sister a hug too? You are as much a sister to me as both Piper and Pheobe are. I'm looking forward to getting to know you. From what I've seen you're a wonderful person and a talented witch." Prue said extending her arms to Paige. Paige joined her sisters in the hug happily. "Now, I'll introduce myself to the kids. "She took Payton from Cheyenne and went to sit beside Prue, Chris, and Wyatt. "Hi sweet hearts my name is Prue and this is Andy we are your new whitelighters." "Prue." Wyatt said and pointed to little Prue. "Yes that's Prue too. I'm the person she was named after. I'm aunt Prue." Prue said. "No, Aunt Prue die. Prue!!" Wyatt yelled and pointed at his sister. "Wyatt, honey this is Aunt Prue she's come back to watch over us. It's okay sweetheart." Piper said. "No! Prue." Wyatt yelled louder and orbed out. "Chris, follow him and see if you can calm him down and explain it to him?" Piper asked. "Will do mom, he'll get use to he idea. Be back soon." Chris orbed out. "Prue don't let him upset you he's young to understand yet. We're all glad you are back. So what have you two been up to for all these years?" Piper asked. "Mostly watching you and spending time together." Prue said.  
  
Chris found Wyatt in his room. "What's wrong buddy?" Chris asked taking Wyatt into his arms. "No Prue." Wyatt said sniffling almost to the point of tears. "I know you don't understand buddy and I have no clue how to explain it to you. I have an idea who might though. Let's go for a little orb okay?" Chris orbed them both up to the elder's home. "Dad, I need your help." "What is it Chris?" Leo asked as he orbed in. "Oh hi there Wyatt, how's my little boy?" Leo asked than looked back at Chris and said softly. "You know this isn't allowed Chris. I know you wouldn't have done it without good reason, so what's wrong?" Leo asked happily playing with Wyatt. "Wyatt doesn't understand how a dead Aunt Prue can come back. He won't let her near him and keeps saying no Prue. We tried to explain it to him but he doesn't seem to understand. I don't think it's going to be good for him to run away from her if she's trying to help him. I can see it now he runs screaming as she is trying to heal him or orb him to safety. Could you talk to him Dad?" Chris asked looking very concerned. "Yes I'll see if I can get him to understand. You go see how the girls are adjusting I'll call you to come get him soon. Thanks for being such an understanding big brother." Leo said hugging Chris. "No problem Dad. See you soon." Chris said.  
  
Chris orbs into the conservatory. It is now empty. "Mom, where are you?" Chris yelled. "Kitchen, is Wyatt okay?" Piper yelled. Chris walked into the kitchen. "Yeah he's fine. I took him to Dad to see if he can better explain it to him. Where did everyone go?" Chris asked. "Paige and Cheyenne are looking at the house next door; it's for sale you know. They're talking about buying it. That way they are close by and have their own space. Pheobe had to go to work. Andy and Prue went to go see Daryl. Andy use to be his partner. I think Andy missed him just as much as we missed Prue. I put the triplets down for a nap about 10 minutes ago. I didn't get a chance to ask you. What do you think of Prue coming back?" Piper asked. "I think it's cool. I never got to know Aunt Prue in my time. Besides lately we could use all the help we can get.  
  
Daryl's House  
  
"All right, all right give a guy time to get to the door why don't you." Daryl called out as he walked toward the door. The bell kept ringing. "It better be good or I'm going to shoot you." He muttered as he opened the door. His mouth dropped open as he stood face to face with his dead partner. "What the h... Who are you? You can't be..." Daryl stuttered. "It's me Daryl. It's really me. I came by to think you for taking care of the girls for me, for all these years." Andy said giving Daryl a hug. "No problem man, but how?" Daryl asked. "They made me a whitelighter for all the lives I saved when I was alive. Now I'm one of the girl's whitelighters. So maybe I can help you keep them out of trouble. You did a great job man." Andy said. "So you get to stay this time. That's cool man. Freaky but cool. So you'll be helping Chris out then?" Daryl asked. He knew Chris was the girl's current whitelighter. "No, actually he is now one of my charges. Another whitelighter was sent to take his place. I think you know her. Prue come on in." Andy called out and Prue orbed in. "Do the girls know? They are going to be so happy. They've missed you so much?" Daryl asked. "Yes they were the first to find out; Andy couldn't come back without visiting his best friend. I hop you two will spend time together now that he is back." Prue said. "Oh you both are always welcome here. Hey man, come meet the wife and kid." Daryl said practically dragging Andy into the family room. "Andy I'll see you back at the manor. I'm going to go check on Wyatt." Prue said as Andy disappeared.  
  
Back at the Manor "Mom, Dad's calling me I'll be back soon." Chris said giving his mom a kiss. "Okay, honey, tell your dad hi for me." Piper said. "I sure will Mom. I'll hurry back, bye." Chris orbed back up there. "I think that our little man here understands now, don't you Wyatt?" Leo asked. "Two Prues, good, okay." Wyatt said. "Good boy Wyatt. Mommy'll be proud, ready to go home? Chris asked, then turned to Leo. "Thanks Dad, Mom sends her love." "Give her mine too. I was happy to help call me if you need me. I have to go now, I love you both." Leo said as he slowly faded out. Chris orbed back to the manor.  
  
Chris orbed in to see the living room totally trashed. "Mom where are you?" Chris yelled holding Wyatt tightly. "Chris watch out, here they come again." Piper yelled as she ran by with Payton and Chris is tow. Chris asked as thee was soon followed bye three bears, one being ridden by Prue, now over a year old. "Mom what is going on?" Chris asked as he grabbed Prue off the bear. "I was reading Goldilocks and the Three Bears when Prue apparently wanted to meet them in person. I don't think they would have hurt the babies but I wasn't taking any chances. The bears thought it was a game and started chasing me tarring things up as they went. I couldn't stop long enough to talk Prue into getting rid of them see if you can." Piper said as she grabbed Wyatt from him. "Wyatt put up your shield around Mommy, Payton, and Chris, okay. Good boy." Piper said a little out of breath. "Prue, I know the bears are fun but they are making a big mess of the house. You know how messes unset mommy. Why don't you get rid of them and I'll take you and your brothers and sister to the zoo." Chris said, Prue looked at the bears and they disappeared. "Good girl now let's get ready for our outing." Chris winked at his mother and went upstairs to get the kids coats. "You know Wyatt I don't know what's worse your dragon or your sisters bears. Well I guess you're going out with big Chris." Piper said getting the triplets stroller. Wyatt was old enough to walk holding Chris's hand.  
  
The underworld  
  
"Is everything prepared for the coronation?" The new seer asked. "Yes my liege the grimoir you found strong enough to create a new source?" The demon asked. "Yes, it's not the ancient grimoir but it comes from a powerful demon family. I think this time it will work." She hoped it did. She was the fourth seer to try since the grimoir was lost. All the one's that had tried were dead. Power did not come without risk." Now bring me the Chosen One." 


	7. Not a new source again

I don't own charmed, but my birthday is coming up and I can only hope.  
  
Chapter 7 The demons entered with Tempest. Although he had lost to the charmed ones several times the seer thought he was the strongest contender. No demon had come as close to killing all the charmed ones. As a matter of fact if it hadn't been for that cop Trudeu he would have succeeded. If the coronation was successful he should have more than enough power to kill the charmed ones and their off springs. "Tempest are you ready?" The seer asked. "Yes, this had better work I've waited a long time to make the charmed ones pay for what they did to me." Tempest said. "I believe it will my liege. Bring in the witch sacrifice's." The seer said. The coronation went well and Tempest became the new source. The source and the seer began planning the charmed ones demise.  
  
The Manor  
  
"Piper, Andy and I are being called by the elders. It sounds very urgent. We'll be back soon." With that both Prue and Andy orbed out.  
  
Elder Central  
  
"We've just received word that a new source was just appointed. Inform the charmed ones to be careful. We do not know his identity as of yet. Get them to see what they can find out, we'll see what we can do to help. You'll be called if we find out anything further." With that the elders sent both Prue and Andy back to Earth.  
  
The manor after Prue told the Charmed Ones the news.  
  
"Like two sources weren't enough. They had to go and make another one. Chris, could you go find out what your demon contacts know." Piper said. "Sure mom. Be back soon." Chris said. "Paige you may want to warn Cheyenne. If there is a new source he'll be looking for bodyguards and a fire starter will be his first choice." Paige nodded and orbed out. "Prue take the kids to the magic school and stay with them. Don't argue we'll call if we need you. Pheobe start on a spell to vanquish the source, and a potion wouldn't hurt either. When we find out whom the source is we can plan on how to get his flesh for the potion." Everyone headed to do their job. Piper headed to the book of shadows to reinforce the magic shield on the house. Over the years the girls discovered that they needed time to relax in between vanquishes. That's how they have managed to avoid burn out. A magic shield gives them a save haven from the evil forces who are always after them.  
  
Paige orbed home to warn Cheyenne.  
  
"Cheyenne, honey where are you?" Paige asked. She did not hear and answer. She started searching the house from top to bottom. She was unable to find him. Paige tried sensing Cheyenne. Again she came up empty. She orbed back to the manor. "Piper I can't find or sense Cheyenne anywhere. You know what that means..." Paige said. "He's in the underworld. Paige don't panic we'll get him back somehow. When Chris gets back I'll see if he heard anything on Cheyenne, okay. Hey, he isn't the only one in this family to be taken to the underworld or even turned evil for that matter. If they do manage to turn him evil that will just make him an official member of this family. We've all been turned evil at least once." Piper said trying to comfort Paige.  
  
The Underworld  
  
"My liege, they have brought the fire starter. I've given him the tonic; he should be yours to command within the hour." The seer said. "Good, he should be a great asset. Not only is he a fire starter, and they make the best bodyguard, but he also knows all the charmed ones moves since he was married to one. Make sure he is fully on our side before you bring him to me." The source said. "I will my liege." The seer said as she backed out bowing. It wasn't long before she arrived at a cave guarded by two demons. She was followed by an unseen figure. "I wish to enter. Keep your guard up the charmed ones must have discovered his absence by now. Let no one but me enter. The charmed ones have many tricks and I don't want you to fall prey to them." The seer said as she walked past the guards. Her unseen shadow followed her. "You will not get away with this. They will come for me." Cheyenne said. "They will be too late. Already you are turning evil. I can see it in your eyes." Indeed, Cheyenne's eyes were afire, something totally abnormal for him. "I will not be a bodyguard to the source, I will die first." Cheyenne said lunging at the seer. He stopped in mid lung writhing in agony. "If you stop fighting it the pain will go away." The seer said. "I will never join you." Cheyenne said and screamed. "I will leave you to the pain. You needn't worry though I'll be back when your ready." Both the seer and the unknown shadow left the cave.  
  
The manor  
  
"Where is he?" Paige asked pacing back and forth. "Sometimes it takes him a while to get information in the underworld. He'll be here soon." Piper said.  
  
Chris orbed in.  
  
"What did you find out?" Piper asked. "I was unable to find out who the source is. I did find out that he is someone you have already fought in the past. The seer brought him back in hopes that he could beat you. I also saw Cheyenne they are trying to turn him evil. At least that means he'll stay alive till we can rescue him. I'll go work on a reversal potion to the one they are using on him. Aunt Paige we'll get him back I promise. Cheyenne is strong and he is fighting hard. If anyone can beat this Cheyenne can." Chris said and orbed upstairs to look for a potion in the book. "Piper what am I going to do? I don't think I can fight my husband." Paige said. "You'll find the strength if you have to. We all have when it's necessary. I fought Jeremy, Pheobe fought Cole, and you'll fight Cheyenne when the time comes. We will save him Paige, I know we will." Piper said. Pheobe walked in. "Did I miss something?"  
  
The Underworld  
  
"He is ready my liege." The seer said. "I am ready to do your bidding my lord." Cheyenne said and bowed. 


End file.
